It is known in prior art to arrange stacks of slices of a food product, such as, for example, ham slices, on so-called L-boards. Such an L-board comprises a base portion on which the product portion is arranged, a side portion and a cover portion, which connect in series on one side of the base portion. If the stack of slices is arranged on the base portion, the cover portion is folded over such that it partially covers the stack. The cover portion is commonly smaller in size than the base portion. The stack and the L-board arranged therearound are then together further packed. Product-specific information and a package design can be provided on the L-board. A prior art document describing L-boards and their processing is, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,498 A.